minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Trapped Ones
Title: The Trapped Ones. NOTE: All creepypastas are fake including this one. A creepypasta made by ThatGuyMichael I've been playing Minecraft for years now, and I really didn't expect such a peaceful game to turn into an absolute nightmare... The beginning I sat on my chair watching videos from my favourite youtuber. Then I heard my phone ringing. I paused the video and accepted the phone call. It was my friend. “What’s up?” I asked him. “Nothing really” answered my friend. “Then why did you call me?” “I want to ask you if you want to come over to my house, and play some games.” “I mean… sure. I’ve got enough time.” “Today?” “Yeah. I can come to you now.” “Alright then! Bring your laptop, I don’t have 2 computers.” “Okay.” Where things get sketchy My friend and I didn’t really know what to play. After a while, he suggested we should check out the new aquatic update in Minecraft. I didn’t think it was such a bad idea, so I created a new world and asked him to join my world. We punched down trees and crafted all kinds of tools. Then my friend notices something weird. “Did you put those signs down” my friend asked me. “No?” “Then how did those signs get there?” “I don’t know… maybe it’s part of the new update?” “Why would it be called “The Aquatic Update” then?” “Uh… why do you ask me?” “Because this is getting kind of creepy.” “Why?” “Read the signs!” I read them and got kind of creeped out. One of the signs said, “H3LP U$... PL3A$3!”. “There are even more signs over there!” said my friend pointing at his screen. There were signs on top of trees, inside caves, behind hills… They’re everywhere! Then we decided to just ignore the signs. Then we went into a cave mining. we only managed to find 2 pieces of coal. “Wanna go find another cave?” My friend asked me. “Nah, let’s build our house here. It’s getting kinda dark.” I answered. “Okay.” “Wait a second…” “What?” “How did this sign get here? I swear there were no signs this far into the cave! “When am I going to go home?” I read the sign. “Okay, this is getting really weird.” “Like I don’t already realize.” I said rolling my eyes. “Let’s create another world,” suggested my friend, “I don’t like this!” “Okay let’s do it.” I pressed the ‘ESC’ key, the menu came up, but I couldn’t click the “Save and Leave World” button. I tried many times but it just didn’t work. “It doesn’t work! I can’t leave” I said, then finally resuming the game. Then I noticed a sign in front of me that said, “D0N’T…” “Wait, you can’t leave???” My friend asked me with his eyes wide open. “No… But how did this sign get here!?” “It’s a message… Somebody really doesn’t want us to leave...” “Can you leave the world?” “No!” “Let’s try to tab out!” My friend and I tabbed out and closed Minecraft. Then we heard a scream coming from my laptop. After the scream, we heard another one that was coming from my friend’s computer. We stared at each other with our eyes wide open. “No freaking way…” I told my friend. “I think I heard the words ‘you’, ‘will’, ‘suffer’, ‘like’, ‘us’.” Life threatening events I couldn’t sleep that night. What had happened kept my eyes open for 3 hours at least. Then I heard my phone making a sound. I could’ve sworn the phone wasn’t on, but I still checked who messaged me. It was my friend. ---- CHAT Dude I just got a lot of calls from you! Dude WTF Why are you messaging me? Because I can’t sleep. Me neither I didn’t call you by the way! You did! What?! I missed a lot of calls from you. But I didn’t call you! I know that for a fact! Anyway, I’m still getting goosebumps from what happened today. Me too. WTF My computer just turned on. Dude, stop sending more chills down my spine I’m already scared as fuck! I’m not lying! WAIT. WTF. WHAT?! Hello?? Dude! My desktop background is an image of my house! There is a sentence written on the image! It says, “He c0uld’v3 pulled me back! Do you know how it f33l$ like to be tr4pp3d 1n$1d3 the d4rkn3$$? SOON, YOU WILL FIND OUT.” No joke! Then my friend called me. I accepted the call and asked if everything was ok, but all I heard was a really distorted scream. I went back to messaging my friend. DUDE IS EVERYTHING OK?! … Dude it’s not funny! Bro what happened!? I’m telling my parents! The final plan I woke up after a nightmare. I opened up my bedroom door, ran downstairs and asked my parents if my friend was okay. They managed to convince my friend’s parents to tell them what happened. This is what my parents told me, “Your friend’s parents ran upstairs to your friend’s room after they heard him screaming. Then his parents saw that he had what seemed like claw marks on his face. There was also a red handprint on the screen.” I was frightened. I tried calling my friend, but he declined the call. I went to my laptop and started it up. Then I immediately realized that my desktop background was an image of my house. There was also a sentence saying, “D3f34t us and m4k3 u$ §uff3r, OR FEEL OUR PAIN…” I wanted to run out of my room, but I just didn’t. Images of me with blood dripping down my chin suddenly came up. My eyes were wide open and I couldn’t think of anything that I could do beside choosing to feel their pain or defeat them. Then a gif of a hand started to play, and it was about a hand slowly coming towards the very front of my screen. I quickly clicked the words ‘defeat us’ and Minecraft started up. I immediately got teleported into a glitched out world. I saw many entities scattered around the area surrounding me. I didn’t know what to do. Then a window popped up with the file called, “The Trapped Ones”. It was a 33MG file, and I could only think of one thing I could do: Delete the file. I deleted the file and Minecraft closed. My laptop shut down. Nothing ever happened after. Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta